


fallen

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: logan is cold and hungry, and he thinks back on what brought him to where he iswarnings: implied major character death, drugs, alcohol mention, joblessness, homelessness, shitty friends, fallen angel, no happy ending, possibly something else
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	fallen

Logan’s stomach growled. He ignored it.

It growled again, and this time, he took a long drag from the blunt that was burning in his hand. The cloudier his mind was, the easier it was to forget about the pain.

He shivered. It was cold outside, and he only had one thin blanket and his jacket to keep him warm. He’d had to sell everything else to buy food (and drugs), but even that hadn’t gone very far. 

It had been four years since he’d fallen. Four years since his wings had been ripped out and he’d been tossed from the heavens like trash. Four years since he’d become  _ human _ .

Things were fine at first. He’d been able to pickpocket enough to survive and get fake papers, which led him to be able to get a job and an apartment. He even had a few friends! For once in his eternal life, he felt as though he was doing something important.

It didn’t stay that way for long. Three years passed, and Logan’s friends left him unexpectedly, claiming that he was boring and too stuck up for them. He’d fallen into a deep depression, and his only reprieve was through alcohol and drugs. Soon enough, his company had found out about his addiction, and they fired him. Jobless and without being able to get a new one, Logan was forced to move out of his apartment and onto the streets.

Logan shivered. He took another hit. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let them. His movements turned lethargic. He smiled.

Minutes later, his hand fell to the ground, and the blunt was finally put out.


End file.
